Bloodlines
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: A surprise chance encounter leaves the two leaf genin puzzled. what if this guy is really who he says he is? sure he LOOKS alot like sasuke but... this can't be true.? OOC sasuke because he has a little emotion OC; but it's directly related to the plot.
1. Chapter 1, The Mission

A/N: 3 IN ONE DAY.? IT'S A RECORD.:D and I should be asleep ;DD

So I had this idea a while back, idr exactly whai, but I love it.3 so I think I shalt use it now kthanxbye;D

_.*._.*._.*._

"Hai." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. Tsunade had assigned them to go with a few Nin trackers and go to the village hidden in the rain's battle site. There had been said to be a Konaha Spy among them that had been injured. And their job was to go there, simply pick up the Nin and take him back to konaha hospital facilities where they would begin diagnosis of and serious wounds and injuries he may have received. A C-rank at best. That's all you can handle after wiping out almost the entire reincarnation of the akatsuki at once. Sasuke understood, accepted, and was grateful for such. But Naruto's energizer bunny like tank never hit E, as he anticipated the mission ahead, jumping from tree to tree just on the outskirts of the rain.

"How many ninja do you think we'll fight.? Do you think it'll be a lot.! Huh.! Do ya'.? Maybe we'll get to fight a rouge nin, or possibly a special jonin.! Maybe even an ANBU.? Wouldn't that be cool Sasuke.? Huh, wouldn't it.?"

"Dobe… shut up."

"Oh teme, you don't mean that,"

"And who fed you that bull shit.?"

"You LOVE the sound of my voice and you know it."

"Tch… whatever, deadlast." Sasuke didn't know what bothered him more, the OBNOXIOUS sound of that never ending Dobe voice that sounded not completely guy-ish, but not feminine either ; or the fact that that multigenderal Idiot was right. He loved the sound of that voice. He loved the way it screamed and moaned and called his name when he touched the most forbidden and sensitive areas…in his dreams of course. But he was sure it would sound exactly the same in real life. So Sasuke would wait for the day he felt was right to tell Naruto, or better yet, Naruto confessed, to test the hypothesis out.

"Sasuke, are you even listening to me.?" Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts.

"What.?" Naruto puffed his cheeks out with a huff

"we're here. Of course you'd know that already if you'd listen to me every once in a while."

"Hn…" Sasuke groaned as they touched down to the dirt turf.

"…Black-blue hair, gray outfit, fits the description. This must be him." Sasuke pondered looking the seemingly lifeless body over. "we better get this to the hospital, stat."

"Hai." Naruto said, picking the boy up and swinging him onto his back. As he did so he barely got a decent view of the kid. What he DID notice was that he had ivory skin, raven like hair, and weighed as much as a small female.

Upon the diagnosis, Naruto and Sasuke talked with Lady Tsunade. Sasuke, giving as many details he'd noticed when picking the spy up; Naruto to try and hustle yet ANOTHER mission off of her.

"Pleeaassseeee grandma Tsunade.!"

"Naruto, are you suffering from insomnia or something.! Take a break.!"

"But I don't want to take a break, nor Do I Need one.! I need a mission, any mission at all ,c'mon, there has to be something.!" Tsunade (pretended to) flip through papers in a large binder.

"Here… this should work."

"What is it, what is it.? Is it fighting of a league of robbers.?" Naruto pretended to fence.

"Not exactly."

"Huh.?" Naruto said.

"Seomaru, the boy you rescued go look after him for a while. Help him get better, do things for him you know."

"In other words go be a butler to this guy…?"

"It's this or Nothing, Naruto." With a sigh of defeat, Naruto turned on heel and made his way back to the hospital, Sasuke close on tale. He wasn't about to let Naruto be alone if he had the power to prevent it.

END OF PART 1

A/N: REVIEW OR IT ENDS HERE.:DDDDDDDD kthanksbyeee3


	2. Chapter 2, Seomaru

A/N:yayyyy for the updates :D uhm yess. Next chapter.! I honestly hoped moar ppl would have commentedddd (D'x*sniff*) but oh well right.? Maybe after this update, the amount shall tripleee.! :D one can only dream.^-^3 but anywhooo chapter twooooo;D

They shortly reached the hospital once more.

"Ok, room 203 that's….."

"Right next to 202?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"ha, ha…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha; ha." Naruto laughed in a definite fake manner.

"Hn…" Oddly enough, 203 wasn't next to 202. It was next to 201 and 205. Even numbers were on the other side of the massive hallway. The door, opened by Naruto, was heavy and creaked like nails on a chalkboard causing Sasuke to cover his ears in pain.

"Tch… Old hospital. Arson seems to be in order here.."

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at his comrade in a hush tone. Sasuke replied with an eye roll and silence. As they stepped in the room, they noticed that he boy, seomaru, had his head mostly wrapped in bandages. You could only see his nose and the surrounding skin. Sasuke walked over and sat in a chair close to a window, Naruto, one to the bed.

'I wonder how he got like this… if… if he'll be ok… I hope he's not rude, like Sasuke-jerk is.' Naruto thought, looking at Seomaru's dead looking body. Naruto would never admit it, but he…kinda liked Sasuke… he was protective, he was smart, hell he was smoking hot. But his attitude. That 'I'm better than you and everyone else because I'm an Uchiha' mentality that made Naruto look the other way every time. Naruto was almost positive Sasuke liked him; But his Hot and cold personality wasn't getting him anywhere. Sasuke looked out the window, starring and thinking about god knows what.

"Hmm…" Seomaru began to shuffle in the hospitals crinkly bed sheets. Both the other boys immediately turned their attention to Seomaru. They starred hard in awe and anticipation. Seomaru muffled in a panic through the bandages.

"I…We, We can't understand you. Seo-Seomaru! No one can understand you through the bandages!" Seomaru pulled the bottom half of the bandages under his chin and gasped for air.

"I SAID what's going on, who's here, and why can't I breathe. The last one is obsolete now." He said in a very deep yet feminine voice. Exactly like Sasuke's when he imitated Saukra's nagging. 'CHAA NARUTO! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SASUKE-KUN AGAIN!' Sasuke would say with a puffed up face and pretended to beat Naruto up in an extremely poor manner. That always made Naruto laugh on his occasional down days.

"well, I'm Naruto. And the guy across the room is Sasuke. Say something Sasuke."

"Hn…"

"grr..Why do you have to be difficult all the time, huh? Why can't you just do something?"

"Because… I don't have to. I enjoy watching you squirm." He said with a self satisfied smirk.

"Sasuke-jerk." Naruto turned back to Seomaru. "You'll want to stay as far away from him as possible. He's an asshole on THE HIGHEST level."

"Tch…Dobe."

"SA-" The door opened. Everyone looked over at it (even Seomaru, who couldn't even see yet)

"Seomaru?"

"Y-yes.?"

"Oh, you're due to have you bandages off."

"Great. These things are über itchy. It's a freakin' hot mess." He pulled at the bandages.

"Oh, well then I guess we came just in time." The doctor said opening and closing the scissors h=in his hand. He began to cut the bandage off, and as it fell both Leaf Chunin were absolutely astonished. He had long blackish blue hair that went to his shoulder blades, beautiful and flawless ivory skin, long eyelashes, and deep black onyx eyes with a spark of happiness in each; something that was never really seen in the only other deep black eyes around. In other words, a feminine version of sasuke sat on a hospital bed, batted his eye lashes and referred to himself as 'Seomaru'.

"S-Sasuke… do you see… am I… what?" Naruto's mind jumbled.

"Yeah… I see it… I just don't believe it…"

"what you act like you've never seen a fellow Uchiha before." Seomaru reclined "What about… uh… fuck, what's his name?" he snapped his fingers "Itai, Ikei, I… I… ITACHI!oh wait, he died didn't he?"

"First off," Sasuke pushed Naruto out of his way, Naruto would comment on it later, but right now he knew Sasuke meant business. "You can't be an Uchiha just because you know about my br-… Itachi."

"Hun, He's your brother. Not so much a secret~" Seomaru got on his hand and knees and hopped over to Sasuke. "Plus I know that not how you become an Uchiha." He closed his eyes, "This is." He reopened them to a beautiful deep crimson and a mosaic of black design orbiting around a small pupil in the middle. Sasuke stepped back in disbelief.

"N-no… it can't be… everyone but me and Itachi (lol, sorreh tobi, maybe next time;D) died! There's no possible way-"

"Before!... your … my brother, went completely psycho be-atch on like, everybody. You were born. I was born. We were born. Together. Well actually, I was first by like 5 minutes. but the truth remains. At the time, having both me AND you, Uchiha prodigies, in line to "carry the torch" seemed like a great idea. But after talking about it, they decided that between Itachi and one of us were already a lot of cost, a lot of time, and a lot of other things they didn't have or could care less about. So they kept the youngest, you, and the oldest, Itachi; and sold the middle child for funds, Seomaru!" he pointed at himself "I ended up being sold to a household who trained ANBU in the Rain Village. I grew up and little by little, became the strongest Ninja the rain had to offer. So, at the time of the massacre, I wasn't even in the same village. I guess everyone forgot about me. No matter, they're dead anyways." Seomaru laughed. "Ain't it funny how life goes around?"

"You're dead!" Sasuke charged,

"Sasuke!" Naruto held him back and looked at Seomaru in a disgusted manner. What kind of… twin brother, would rile his little brother up so quickly after not seeing him for about 15 or 16 years! And over a matter like that! People like that sickened him. But… he couldn't pull himself to hate him. Probably because he had too much of a striking resemblance to Sasuke… damn Bloodlies.

"Naruto you said your name is?"

"Yeah what about it?" Naruto finally calmed Sasuke down enough to get him to sit down.

"That's a nice name. I remember your mom. She was really pretty, you know."

"I…I bet. Wait, how did you know her!"

"Well after I was sold, your mom felt a soft spot for me. Something about her being adopted and knowing how I felt, anyways. She wrote me letters all the time. She helped me through some of biggest crises. If it weren't for her; I'd probably have killed myself a while ago." Seomaru said way to cheerfully for what he was talking about.

"W-well I'm glad to have helped."

"You know, you look just like your dad. I bet you're as brave as him to. He was a great person."

"Really? What was he like!" Naruto scooted closer to the bed and Seomaru spent forever just talking to him.

'Tch… what's so special about Seomaru anyways? Why does Naruto want to talk to him of all people? Ugh… he should be wanting to talk to me. I'm his best friend; I'm the one he's destined for! So…' Sasuke looked over at the two giggling in a hurt way behind disgusted eyes. 'Why does he never talk with me like that?'

A/N: WOO. Chapta 2 is a gooooooh.!o: .!:DDD3


	3. Chapter 3, The Truth

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. D: holiday seasons are HECTIC. Anyways, without further Deepness, chapta free.!:D

"Wow… he sounds like the hopeless love sick type…."Naruto said, allowing his head to drop in disappointment.

"He… kinda was…" Seomaru said in the sorriest laugh possible. He scooted over in the bed.

"wanna lie down.?"

"Sure, I-AHH.!" Naruto held his lower back.

"What? Are you ok?" Seomaru gently put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Agh… I twisted my back the other day… it's just been really tender. Sakura told me not to move much but I-"

"Didn't listen? When do you?"Sasuke butted in, having had enough of being ignored. Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Sasuk-!-" Seomaru placed his hands on the lower part of Naruto's spine and began to softly rub with his thumbs. "ayeeeeee."Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "right there, riiiiight there. Harder. Ahhhhhh.~" Naruto purred as Seomaru's magic fingers went to work.

"You should take it easy after things like twisting your back," Seomaru hummed' sticking his head over Naruto's shoulder. "I won't always be there to make the pain go away.~" he gently blew in Naruto's ear causing Naruto to giggle.

"ahhh! Hahaha! That tickles stop it!~" he said huge smile plastered on his face.

…

It took every atom in Sasuke's being to not shred his brother to oblivion. Only HE could touch Naruto like that. He looked at his hands. He didn't know how to massage. He knew that. He didn't know how to make Naruto smile that big. That one came as more of a shock… Why couldn't he just say it! Just admit it!

'Naruto, I like you… a lot. Maybe even love you… No, I DO love you. This jack-off must be exterminated.' He said to himself starring holes into the forehead of his brother. Seomaru looked up and returned Sasuke's stare. First surprised, slowly morphing to a snide-full one. He even went so far as to stick his tongue out! Sasuke, realizing Seomaru must have picked up on the jealous aurora surrounding him, jerked his head back as his upper lip twitched. Why couldn't he just tell him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke found himself thinking outloud.

"Yes?" Naruto answered not bothering to look at him, realizing he was talking out loud, Sasuke's eye grew wide

"N-nothing…"

"o…..k.?"

'DAMNIT SASUKE JUST DO IT! HOW HARD CAN IT BE!' "No, Not 'nothing'."

"?" Naruto looked up this time.

"Naruto…I-I, uh…" Sasuke closed his eyes and talked loud enough to barely be audible.

"Naruto, is your back better yet?" Seomaru butted in.

"huh? Oh, yeah; It is! Thanks again for that."

"No problem! So, you wanna get outa here? Maybe go get some food?"

"ICHIRAKU'S?" Naruto jumped up.

"S-Sure." Seomaru stuttered, not expecting such a fuss over food. Naruto grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door. Seomaru got up and began to change out of his hospital garments.

"… I know what you're doing asshole."

"? What are you talking about?" Seomaru said with that legendary Uchiha smirk.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play dumb with me." Pulling his shirt over his head, Seomaru walked over to Sasuke, and got close enough to feel the steam the irritated Raven seemed to pour out.

"Oh Sasuke… I see the way you look at him. And you've had YEARS to get as far with him as I have in 1 day. It's not my fault I'm just that much better than you." He placed two fingers on Sasuke's forehead and pushed back. "Foolish twin brother." And with that, Seomaru left. And Sasuke just sat there. He contemplated. He didn't know what to do next. But he knew he had to do something… something, before it was too late. He had to get rid of Seomaru.

"Me and my brothers, shesh." He thought, walking out the door. Plan A is a go. He smiled in self assurance. "This CAN'T fail.~"

A/N::D OHGOD, HOLY COW.

THIS IS GETTING GOOOD.3

xD reviewsss.?333333333


	4. Chapter 4, Plan A and realisation

A/N: so like…. NO ONE reviewed the last chapter.:C *sigh* but whatevers -.- I like it and that's all that matters.:D so without further ado, the nextest chap-i-tar.;D

Naruto wolfed down his 4th bowl of ramen. Seomaru rested his head on his hand and played with his noodles.

'Is it even possible for someone to eat that much? Gah, I've completely lost my appetite.'

"…'Ya gonna eat that?" Naruto pointed at Seomaru's bowl with his chopsticks, mouth full. With a sigh, Seomaru slid his bowl Naruto's way and looked away; he couldn't bear to watch him eat that way a 5th time.

"Hey Naruto~" Sasuke said, pushing the papers over head out of the way and sat down on the other side of Naruto. His voice was sickeningly sweet, and was reward with a raised eyebrow and a cocked head by both Naruto and his brother.

"…What?"

"Are… Are you ok? You seem awfully… happy…"

"well, spending time with Seomaru taught me something. You never know when something… unexpected will happen to you. So instead of always being so mopey, I thought I'd try to turn a new leaf… be…" he swallowed hard. "nice…"

"…" Naruto starred at him almost in disbelief.

"So I'll start by fixing a wrong. I'll try to be nothing but loving towards you from here on out." Sasuke smiled. But not his usual Uchiha I'm-so-much-better-than-you smirk, a genuine happy smile. Naruto put the back of his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"are you sure you're feeling ok?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and held it.

"yes, I am ok. Isn't this what you wanted anyways; A nicer Sasuke?"

"yeah but… I didn't…you don't…you'd actually do it…"

"Of course. In fact," Sasuke turned to Ichiraku. "Another bowl for Naruto, on me." Naruto's eyes lit up. He could get used to the new Sasuke, for sure. Sasuke leaned back on his stool just far enough to see Seomaru, stick his tongue out, and flip him off.

'Nice guy? Two can play that game' he thought, sitting back up. Seomaru was, furious, more or less. His eyebrow twitched in anger.

"So Naruto how-"

"Hey Naruto, your back still hurting?" Sasuke butted in.

"Yeah, kinda actually. Why?"

"Oh, no reason… I just was thinking maybe I could help a little. If you want that is…"

"Would you really?"

"Here turn your back to me." Naruto did such and Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto's shirt. Sasuke stuck his head on Naruto's shoulder and whispered fairly loudly as he looked a Seomaru with an Uchiha grin,

"Now, show me where it hurts.~" Naruto blushed lightly at how intimate the two seemed to be at the moment. But of course, Naruto was an extreme air head and couldn't be bother to notice the efforts both of the boys submitted to woo him. Naruto placed a shaky hand on his lower back, awfully close to his pants line. Sasuke smirked in extreme satisfaction.

'The dobe couldn't have picked a better spot to be sore.' He thought as he began to massage the area with both hands making sure to breathe extremely hard in Naruto's ear causing his body to shiver. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. 'That's EXACTLY where it hurt. And Sasuke seemed so good at massaging too… maybe it was an Uchiha thing…' he thought as he realized he was enjoying himself a little too much. He was biting his bottom lip and softly moaning. His eyes grew wide as he took his shirt and jacket and got up. He blushed a new shade of red

"S-s-sorry, i-i-i… I have to go." Naruto said, not able to look Sasuke in the eyes. he bowed and broke in to a sprint towards home. Sasuke smirked at Seomaru how intern, was so angry broke the chop stick he'd been holding in his hand.

"You're right. I have had a longer chance to woo him… giving me more experience… more of a bond. A bond you'll never know about. Nor understand. Nor demolish." As much as Seomaru didn't want to admit it, he saw something. Something in Naruto's face when Sasuke touched him. Something he didn't get when he, himself touched him. It was a longing, a want, maybe a lust, but above all, a love. A love of someone so trusted taking care of him. He looked like a man who hadn't eaten in years at an all you can eat buffet. So…quenched. So happy. Seomaru hated that. He wanted to destroy that bond. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he couldn't. Sasuke was right. A bond like that couldn't be demolished. Not so easily anyways.

"Just give it up, he's just a momentary fancy you have. I've loved him since the day I met him. That beautiful golden hair that shines light on my life; those big blue eyes that seem to pierce you right to the soul. Heh….. I don't know how he does it. He's such a moron… such a dobe, but… he's got me right where he wants me." Sasuke smiled. "And I'll be damned if I let you ruin it." Sasuke slammed his hand on the table and got up. "If I hear of you even associating with Naruto again ill tear you apart with my bare hands." And with that Sasuke left. Seomaru sat there.

"Fine." He thought out loud. "He won't hear of ME talking to him ever again…" he pulled a kunai from his pocket and sliced almost all of his hair off, into a short spikiness in the back. "but YOU on the other hand…" He smiled a devilish grin and left.

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto closed his door and put his back on it. With a deep exhale, he sat on the floor.

'I… I can't believe how… good that felt… how my body reacted… Seomaru did the exact same thing earlier but when Sasuke touched him, everything seemed so different so… magical. His fingertips seemed to send electricity up my spine.' He thought, looking at his own hands and putting his face in those hands. He rubbed his eyes and closed his hands onto his nose. He took them from his face and folded them…

'So that's just it, huh? i… love him…'

"heh…" he smiled to himself. "guess I should go… tell him." He got up and left. He ran back towards Ichiraku's

"S-sasuke? Did you change?" he said running into Seomaru.

"?... ah! Yes, I did as a matter of fact. Yes I did.~"

A/N: awe snap D: wtf u doin bro.! this can NOT end well.

Review

Favorite

Subscribe

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.:DDD until next time.!~


	5. Chapter 5, you asshole

A/N: :DDD yay.! Next chap-i-tar. wO

"So… why did u change?"

"When you left uh… I got ramen on my shirt, so I… changed."

"oh uh… alright. Well Uhm, I wanted to tell you… that I, uh… wow this is harder than it looks. Heh."

"what is?"

"alright, I can do this." He exhaled. "Sasuke… the reason why I completely left you a little while ago was because… I, ugh… I.!-"

"look, if you like Seomaru just say so."

"wha…what?"

"I see the way you stare at him. I don't blame you, I'm sure he likes you."

"well, maybe, but—"

"you guys would make a cute couple the more I think about it. He seems like the devoted loyal type."

"yeah, I'm sure but I—"

"Naruto do you ever realize how much u talk sometimes, geez it's like, shut up." Naruto's heart dropped so hard, you could almost hear the _clink!_ As it hit rock bottom and His eyes began to water.

"I can't believe that for one second… I thought…" and with that he dashed away. Seomaru stood there in self pride. 'what a maroon.' He thought, 'and soon he'll be running into my arms, complaining how rude Sasuke was to him! It's absolutely genius! Seomaru you may have out done yourself this time. And the best part is, Sasuke won't even know what hit him!' He ran his fingers through his hair with a smile which quickly turned into a look of fear.

"My… my hair… i… I cut it all off in efforts to get to Naruto. How will he run to me, if I look like the guy he hates!" he fell to the ground in anger. 'I have NOT out done myself…'

Naruto ran and ran. Despite efforts not to cry, he couldn't see where he was going through the tears as he ran into a solid chest.

"oww.~" He rubbed the top of his head trying to get back up.

"Hn.. do- or uh… Naruto! Need any help getting up?" Sasuke put his hand in front of Naruto, only to have it smacked away. "?... are… you ok?"

"I'm fine thank you." He got up and started to walk away, Sasuke following close behind.

"I… was looking for you, I wanted to make sure you were ok, you just… ran away."

"Yeah, of course you were." Naruto put his head up higher.

"I was! Honest!"

"yeah well I talked to you already, can you HONESTLY have more to say then that?"

"More to say then what? This is the first time I've seen you since you left!"

"Fe, if this is your idea of a 'joke' I'm not laughing."

"What are you talking about! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU THIS WHOLE TIME, I WANTED TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke's eye widened as he covered his mouth in disbelief that he just said what he said.

"Uh… what I meant was…I uhm…"

"Save it. I bet that was part of your stupid little joke too, wasn't it, fe, pathetic." Sasuke's widened eyes fell to a furrowed brow as he stepped in front of Naruto and held him by his fore arms.

"What… are you talking about." Naruto turned his head to the side, fearing he couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke shook him a little.

"Talk! Tell me!"

"WHY? YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP."

"I always tell you to shut up…"

"But today, there was this tone in your voice… like you never wanted hear my voice ever again…"

"What? I didn't tell you to shut up today, what are you talking about?" Naruto removed Sasuke's hands from himself.

"Sure… I'm just imagining things. Right." He began to walk off.

"Wh-… where are you going?"

"Exactly where you wanted me to go… Seomaru. Where I'm cared for." Sasuke's eyes grew wide. 'Why hadn't I realized it earlier! It's all his fault! That little…' Sasuke cursed under his breath. He may have won the battle, but he hadn't won the war. Not yet.

"So, this looks natural then, right?" Seomaru pushed and pulled at a wig that looked much like his natural length.

"eh…"

"Koohei, you're not helping sweetie.~" He said in an agitated tone.

"And? You told me you were getting a wig, and you needed advice. I'm cool with that. What you failed to tell me was that you needed to get a wig because you're over here being AN ASSHOLE. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE?"

"Naruto's cute… Why does Sasuke deserve to have everything I don't…"

"Oh, don't tell me… this is gonna link back to your troubled childhood and you family sending you away, correct?"

"Shut it, Koohei."

"Hey if you think about it this way," she paused to eat another potato chip, "If you weren't sent away, you would have been killed. Just like everyone else…"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU THINK THAT I DON'T WAKE UP EVERY MORNING KNOWING I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE?"

"ah, but that's the problem. You ARE supposed to be alive. Otherwise, you wouldn't be." She got up from the chair and draped her arms over Seomaru's shoulders. "Everything happens for a reason. Most things, for reasons selected people CAN'T stop. You need to stop having a grudge against your brother over something he didn't do, AND turned out to be a good thing."

"What do you mean 'Grudge' we're fighting over Naruto and that's it. Nothing more."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you don't even really like Naruto, beyond his cute face, anyways. I think, you're only fighting this pointless war, to prove to Sasuke that you're the 'Better heir' or, whatever you wanna call it." She ate another potato chip. "You're just medaling around in his life, purposely fucking things up, because you're an asshole. An aaaaaaaasshole. A huge one."

"If I'm such an asshole, why are you in love with me?" Seomaru used the trademark Uchiha smirk.

"Oh no you didn't just go there. Because much like you, I'm an asshole, just not to the great magnitude you are." "_you make it look like a sport." _She mumbled under her breath. "You haven't done anything personally to me that would make me hate you, although I know what you're capable of, I still don't believe you'll do it." She smiled as they walked to the check out desk.

"Oh really, and why is this?" Seomaru said, shuffling through his wallet for his credit card.

"Because, even assholes can be smart." She pinched his cheek. "And I would mess you up prettyyyy bad.~"

"Oh joy, a comic relief. However shall I repay you?" Seomaru said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, ha ha." They both laughed a little.

"I'm an asshole, you're an asshole, I guess we deserve each other." Koohei seductively leaned in.

"Oh really?" Seomaru leaned in as well.

"Mmhm…~" she got close enough to taste his breath as his eyes almost completely closed, he slipped past her mouth and cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Is this another one of my 'asshole moments'?" she smiled with a half laugh

"I'm glad you can laugh… I'll never love you." She stood there with a stoic face, turned on heel, and left.

'I don't need anyone.' He thought, leaving the store. 'Now to find Naruto again…'

A/N: I think this is my way of venting how much I hate shippuden Sasuke, by making a kooheiXseomaru thing. THESE UCHIHA ASSHOLES ARE KELLING MEEE.!D: lol.3

R,R,S.?:D Plz.? FOR THE CHRISTMASES.? DX KTHNXBYE.!;DD3


	6. Chapter 6, Lies Lies LIES!

A/N:OHMAHGEEZUZ. GOMENNNNNNNN D: I haven't updated in sooo long :'( I was going through a rough patch, not to mention a writer's block. So once again sorry. . so anyways new chap-i-ter. 8D

'I won't think of Sasuke… I won't think of Sasuke. But wait, by trying to not think about him, I'm telling myself to not think of him… causing me to think of him…' "GAH!" Naruto interjected, thinking aloud. What sort of mind tricks had Sasuke done to him? He never thought this much about the Uchiha, intentional or not, in…well, ever. But that didn't matter. He shook his head pushing his thoughts on the subject aside. 'Seomaru…Seomaru…' he thought. Although he'd threatened Sasuke he'd run off with Seomaru, Naruto knew he wouldn't, rather…couldn't, do it. Seomaru was nice. In fact, he was perfect. Yet for some reason, Naruto never felt the same… energy around him, like he did with Sasuke. He figured he'd just walk up to Seomaru, get some advice, calm himself down, and then sort it out with Sasuke. Simple ri-

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke grabbing hold of him. 'I knew I should have kept running…' he thought with an eye roll.

"Naruto, I know why you might have thought I said those things that I don't remember saying."

"Ok, fancy me with your inquiry."

"I think…Seomaru might have cut off his hair in order to look like me."

"And what would his motives be for doing such? What would he gain?"

Sasuke hyperventilated from running to catch up with him. He said sternly between huffs, "You." Naruto blinked and shot his head back in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean, 'me'?"

"Seomaru's not the angel you think he is. He's…invidious… Sanctimonious. He's evil for god's sake. Don't believe one word, or action that comes from that moth-"

"Hey guys! What're we talkin' about?" Seomaru butted in, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"wah? Seomaru!" Sasuke spat.

"The one and only!" he said, stepping a bit closer. "So…. What's this about me being spiteful and what not?" A small shiver sped up Sasuke's spine. Pushing all random fear aside, Sasuke spoke up. "What happened to your hair." Seomaru's smile fled as he realized Sasuke knew the truth. His smile returned immediately after realizing Naruto, the king in this game of shoji, still was none the wiser.

"Sasuke… what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know… exactly… what I'm talking about. You cut your hair to look like me and trick Naruto!"

"Yes Otouto, then I magically grew it back in a matter of hours. That's EXACTLY what happened." Naruto raised an eyebrow further pondering the matter.

"heh….." Sasuke looked Naruto's way. "And to think I believed you for a minute… to think that I thought of forgiving you… when will I ever learn." Naruto shook his head with a smile neither Uchiha believed.

"N-Naruto, I-"

"save it bastard, I'm done. With your shit, with you. Done."

"Naruto, are you ok? Want to talk about it over some tea?" Seomaru said, trying his upmost best to repress his grin. Naruto looked at the ground, at Seomaru, then Sasuke.

"I'd love to." He said, glaring at Sasuke making sure he felt the weight of his pain, before turning around and leaving with Seomaru. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded, staring blankly into the dirt Naruto had been firmly planted on just a second ago. It seemed so cold.

"Hey there, lover boy." Sasuke shook himself from his thoughts and looked to the source of the call. A girl, probably a few years younger swaggered over with a devilish, almost lustful look in her eyes. 'Another fangirl? This is NOT what I need right now…" Sasuke scoffed and turned his head back. In the blink of an eye, the girl stood before him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He said in his usual 'Dealing with a fangirl' voice.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun~" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and got inches away from face. "You're always so stoic when it comes to girls." She said, lust tracing her voice to every decibel. Sasuke's face cringed. "All I want is for you to be happy~… so help me, to help you. I have a plan to get Naruto all to yourself.~" she let go of his collar and starred at him intensely.

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, no-no-no Sasuke you misunderstood. There's no catch. You perfect my plan, we put it into action and Naruto's all yours.~" Sasuke knew he didn't have much to lose at this point, yet part of his brain was still reluctant to comply.

"And why should I trust you. What do you get out of this deal?"

"Your happiness… and the opportunity to see Seomaru squirm like the spineless larva he is."

"Woah… grudge, much?"

"We have… history. So to speak." A smile graced Sasuke's face. He knew there was an ulterior motive, and it was a positive one. A win/win scenario.

"alright. You have a deal… by the way, what's your name, since you obviously know mine."

"Koohei. Koohei-ni Tadashi.~"

A/N: short chapter, I know. But I wanted to end it before a major event took place. *w* Or else it would drag on forever. Plus, I have to get off the computer, like, now-ish.. ^^U sooo Read, review, rate. (can you do that.? Idk, but if u can, do it 8D)


	7. Chapter 7, The plan The end

A/N: *w* GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMEN. OH EM GIZZLE. WQTTATATBETUBERRY. I haven't updated in like, h'wat…. Months? Like 2 I think D: I was telling myself a little while ago that I would just give up on fanfiction because I didn't think people cared either way;; but my friends IRL got on my BUTT about it recently, practically FORCING me to at least finish this story. :3 so I will be finishing this, and am un decided as to whether I will continue to write on here or not. This year in English class, I've just been shown how bad I really do suck at writing, and I've lost a hell of a lot of confidence 8D so…yeah. Blame :P plus I have NO IDEA where I want to go with this anymore 8DD ._. I have talents. BAWWWW. Ok im done sorry xDD. On with….well, whatever you'd call this.

It was the 3rd time Sasuke had to use the side of his hand to wipe away (more like just stir about) his breath fogging up the window they peered through.

"Why are we standing around out here? This isn't going to help anyone nor do anything; I need to be in THERE." Sasuke snipped; becoming quite impatient.

"Lover boy; do you want your guy or not?" She asked in a sarcastic yet all the same serious tone leaving Sasuke a little lost for words.

"y-yes?"

"That's not a question; do you… want Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Is he worth waiting for?"

"Of course; but I don't see-"

"Then wait." She interrupted. "Timing is of the essence here. Be patient; I know what I'm doing" Sasuke stared at her trying out about 2 or 3 of his facial expressions to explain to her why he didn't want to wait and possibly to try to see what she was up too; managing to keep a placid face she made the Uchiha sigh with defeat and simply stand behind her, using every part of his being to keep him from pacing back and forth like an over worried mother.

"Alright so here's the deal." Koohei began not bothering to look up from the window; Sasuke perked his head up in interest. "Seomaru, he didn't magically regenerate hair. It's close to impossible. He's wearing a wig; a very snug wig at that. We need to find a way to get it off without 1. Causing a big scene; and a way that's slick enough to get it off in one move. I've evaluated the situation at hand and come up with some ideas; you can add your own input at any time as well."

"Ok, so what are your ideas?"

"1. We wait till they leave."

"It may be too late by then."

"Exactly, this is why I've come up with more than one. 2. You go in and sit at a table close to them, we can tip a waiter or something, and I'll 'just so happen' to walk by, fall, grab his wig, which is when you come in and play captain save a uke." Sasuke blushed a little at the choice of words.

"U-uhm, y-yeah, I guess."

"Ready when you are."

"o-ok, let's go." She walked to the front with him close on heel.

"Ok, when I go in and start to tap my tea spoon on the table; that's the signal to come in; alright?" Sasuke nodded. "Alright, here goes nothing." She said with a surprising smile.

Koohei walked through the door, ringing the bell that was place just above the hinge. She looked around trying to locate the two boys once more.

"May I seat you?" a waiter said appearing to come from nowhere.

"!...oh, y-yeah." She grasped her heart trying to calm it down. The nerves of a (what seemed like) a life or death situation was really getting to her. "Hey," she pulled out 50 ryo "could you sit me next to the blonde kid over there?" She tried her hardest to point not too obviously. The waiter stood in front of her, put his hand behind him, and collected the ryo before saying "r-right this way."

Exactly a booth away; Koohei sat and tried her best to listen in on the conversation and wait for the perfect time to strike.

"…I don't know Seomaru, it's like… I've known him for years and I don't know why I continue to forget he's a jerk…"

"We all make mistakes; he's gone and that's the important thing."

"…" Naruto sighed and took a sip from his tea. "That's just it. This doesn't feel right I feel like… something's missing. Like there's something someone's not telling me." Seomaru almost spit out his tea. Calming himself once more, he proceeded to ask:

"Whatever do you mean?"

Tap-Tap-Tap

'That's me.' Sasuke thought going through the door.

"May I sit you?" a waitress asked.

"Uh…" Sasuke tried to get on his tip-toes and peer around her for Koohei and see what direction she'd be going. "Can I have that booth right there?" he pointed to the one closest to Seomaru, the waitress nodded in agreement and placed him there. When he sat down, he tapped his spoon in a signal that he was ready and standing by, hoping she'd pick up to what he meant. Luckily she did and made her way past. The minute she got in his line of site Seomaru's eyes widened.

"Koo-" and without enough time to finish his sentence she fell next to him grabbing the wig on the way down, causing the rest of the tea house to go quiet in awe.

"S-Sorry Seomaru! I was just so surprised to see you, I think I just… Lost track of what I was doing." She said in a sickingly sweet voice, flopping around the wig. Seomaru's face went as red as ever with both embarrassment and anger.

"Koohei…" He steamed while she laughed in her face and the tea house looked on in confusion and amazement.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto spat.

"Yes?" Sasuke said, stepping out from the other booth. Seomaru's spine ached from the inevitable hell he was about to face.

"Wait, if you're Sasuke, then this is…"

"No!" Seomaru blurted out. "I…I'm Sasuke! I lied to you because I was mad and I wanted you to forgive me, I'm sorry. Seomaru must have cut off his hair to try to ruin what we have! Really! Uhm… he's a lot more dastardly then he looks, trust me." Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really, Naruto…I'm sorry I don't say it enough, but I love you. Really, I do."

"Hey, Sasuke?" Both replied. Naruto looked at the deep sparkle in Seomaru's eyes Sasuke's never had. "apparently you don't say 'I Love You' enough. Have you…ever said it once?" Seomaru's eyes went wide.

"Nope." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"…didn't think so." Naruto furrowed his brow at the Uchiha who had lied to him for the last time. "Let's go. I don't want to see him anymore." Sasuke walked behind Naruto with his hands in his pocket, smiling for the first time in days. The bell rung as they stepped outside.

Seomaru sat there and laughed.

"I guess we really do deserve each other, huh?" He said dawdling with the spoon on the table resting his head on his hand."

"No…" Seomaru held the spoon in place and his smile quickly dropped. "You don't deserve anyone or anything besides the pit of hell you'll spend all of eternity in…" Koohei began to massage his shoulders. "In other words…" She dropped her head to his ear and whispered. "I'll never love you." And with that she walked out. Turning the corner, she stuck her hand in her pants pocket and pulled out a cigarette box and a lighter. She looked down the hill at the two love birds and smiled as lit up letting her smoke rise into the night sky.

"How did you know it was me?" Sasuke asked, trying his hardest to break the awkward silence and tension that grasped them chokingly at the moment.

"Besides the fact you never told me you loved me, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"His eyes always had this, happy and mischievous twinkle yours never truly had…" Naruto looked to face him and his eyes widened in awe.

"S-S-SEOMARU!"

"What? WHERE?" Sasuke looked around.

"Don't lie to me again! It's you!" Naruto rose his hand in attempt to strike before Sasuke caught it.

"Naruto… it's me, really."

"But your eyes… they've got that sparkle…" Naruto's eyes began to water, completely fed up with it all.

"Because, I'm with you." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead, causing the blonde to gape dumbfounded.

"W-what?" Sasuke smiled.

"This whole experience, as traumatic as it may have been, taught me something. To always seize the moment and take NO ONE for granted, because you may not know how much longer you have them… What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry I haven't said it earlier, but I lo-….I llllooooooo-…l-looo—" Naruto cut him off with a kiss that made the Uchiha's pale perfect skin blush a beautiful shade of pink. "y-yeah, that." The blonde failed at retracting a laugh and it turned into a snort, he soon regretted. The raven laughed

"Shut up! It's not that serious!" Naruto said with a laugh himself, playfully hitting Sasuke.

"It's cute." Sasuke said with a smile, before moving in and claiming Naruto's lips for his own for the 1st time; all the while thinking:

Damn these bloodlines.

A/N: IMA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO TIFFANY, MYISTICAL, AND BREANA. 8D the 3 of my friends that seem to like this crap (for whatever reason) the most. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS, COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU, LOVE YOUUUU.

Oh and tiffany.

TITS. –me gusta face- xDD 33


End file.
